Thinking of You
by jneisha
Summary: Chpt 2: Kazuya is out looking for his son, but Heihachi wants to put both Jin and Kazuya out of there misery. And despite it all Kazuya has lost faith in himself, and only thinks about being one with Jun again.
1. My loving Jun

Thinking of You

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Jun.  That's all I think about.  I think about her laugh- so soft, calm, subdued, just like Jun herself.  Jun was so beautiful, and I would dream about Jun all the time.  Jun always had a beautiful smile and every time I seen her smile, I would melt.

I blame myself for letting Toshin kill her, but I couldn't have been there.  My father destroyed my body but the devil saved my spirit.  Damn father.  Why did my father have to be so inconsiderate as to destroying my body and summoning Toshin as well?  If he hadn't the love of my life would still be alive today.  If it hadn't had been for the demonic devil that was inside of me saved me, I wouldn't be alive now.

Jun freed my spirit from the demonic devil at one point, during the Second King of the Iron Fist Tournament.  She had also freed me from the hatred and animosity I had for my father.  She showed me that I would be just as low as my father or even lower if I had killed him.  I guess I fell deeply... no, madly in love with her after that.

I want to go back in time for a minute, to what I remember about the fun that Jun and I had.  I remember the good times we had together, well, that's before she died.  It was mostly revolved around sex.  I fantasize about the sex we had almost all the time.  The best round we ever had was... well the best round that I ever thought we had was when Jun and I came back from my good friend Baek's house.  It was pretty early for us and I wanted to make up for the time.  I was ready for anything.

I decided to start teasing her.  While she was putting the coats away, I couldn't help but notice he extremely firm and sexy body.  Her body shinned so bright in the light... I couldn't hold it in anymore.  I just had to touch her.  I ran over to her while her back was turned and hugged her from behind.

She was surprised when I hugged her from behind, but after a few minutes I started to see a smile come upon her face.  I let her loose out of the hug and turned her around.  I looked down at her, her eyes shimmering in the light.  I reached toward her and kissed her soft smooth lips.  Then we started to French kiss and started to touch each other in different places.

Then I picked her up and placed her on the bed.  Then I got on top of her.  She laughed at me.   Then I started to undo her shirt while she pulled me toward her by pulling my belt buckle and we started to kiss again.

As I was getting her shirt off, she basically got my belt buckle off and was begging to unbutton my pants.  After we got each other's clothes off, we turned and I was on the bottom.  She started taunting me by dancing on top of me and playing with her bra straps.  She was tempting me to actually un-straping them myself, and it was working.  I reached up and pulled her straps down and she bent down and glazed into my eyes.  She came down to kiss me and we rolled over again this time I was on top.

She let out a little giggle while I was on top of her; I guess she thought I was funny.  I started to move rhythmically over her and after a while her face looked as if she couldn't take it anymore.  Well I should be the one to talk; I had many pleasurable expressions on my face.

After a while, I felt her press her soft smooth fingers into my back.  It felt like she was holding on for dear life.  After we stopped I fell onto her soft smooth but bare chest. 

I said to her," I love you Jun."

"I love you too, Kazuya," she replied, before we fell asleep.

That was the last time I was able to see Jun and touch her before my father destroyed my body by throwing it down a volcano.  It wasn't long after that that he summoned Toshin and Toshin killed my loving Jun.

I guess you can say I fell deeply in love with Jun, dangerously in love with her.

Jun.  Rest in peace.  You will be missed.

                                                            ~ Fin ~


	2. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: Tekken and the Tekken 4 storyline aren't mine.  Lyrics to Linkin Park: With You isn't mine either.

A/N: this revolves around the Tekken 4 storyline, and I wanted to write this continuation.  The continuation is taking place when Kazuya is resurrected in Tekken 4.  I wanted to continue it in storyline format because I thought it would show how Kazuya reacts when he has seen his son.  Some of this fanfic though is made up, while some of it does come from the Tekken 4 storyline.  I just wanted to make Kazuya's journey a little more exciting… (if you all don't mind) 

Thinking of You 

Chapter 2: Is this the end?

By: jneisha

j_neisha@hotmail.com

_____________________________

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even when you're not with me

I'm with you 

_____________________Linkin Park: With You _____

I have just been resurrected.  I find myself in a facility, in a test tube, being looked at by male scientists.  All I can think about is Jun, and why she had to leave me so soon.  Heihachi…that bastard killed both me and my darling Jun.  He summoned Toshin to wreak havoc on the world.  It did just that and took the lives of the greatest fighters around, even killing my beloved Jun.  And as for me, he threw me in a volcano.   One of the scientists looks at me, examining my body…then smiling a pleasing smile.

"The body looks good," he states to one of the other scientists, which also comes to look at me.  I look around the room, examining what the hells going on.  Then I see my answer…the G Corporation.  They brought me back to life.  My body is in atrocious state.  The chemicals are sinking into my body, and flowing through it.  I wish these people could bring Jun back the way they bringing me back now.  Of course if they did, there wouldn't be much use for her body.  She isn't a killing machine, or a weapon like I am.  Once my body is restored…I plan on killing my father myself.  

The scientist looks at me one more time.  Then he signals another scientist, which pulls a lever.  The chemical water starts to drain out of the test tube while the tube shifts backward, which now I am laying down in the tube.  Once all the water is drained, they open the test tube.  Finally…I am reborn.  The male scientist opens the chamber, letting me out slowly.  I remember everything that is my past.  The only thing is, I have to learn to walk.  As I step out, I fall onto the concrete.  He helps me up.  "Don't try walking yet," he tells me.  "You have just been brought back to life.  It's as if you're a baby, first born."  

I try to open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.  He was right.  It is as if I am a baby, I can't walk or talk.  I can only look, and if I'm lucky, I can point.  I turn my head to see another male scientist studying green gook.  Then I realize…**_that's not gook.  That's must be Ogre's remains.  _**I heard the scientists' talking about remains of an ogre from the previous Tekken tournament.  And I heard my father beat that monster as well.  "Well Mr. Mishima, let's get started getting you back into shape.  I hope after all this training you'll decide to test it out. First we need to get some clothes on you."

**_Test it out?_** I'll test it out in a dojo, but that's about it.  Not unless my father wants to put me in another Tekken tournament, which I'm getting pretty sick of.  Wonder if Jun had any children? Maybe a son or if she had a daughter, she probably would be as high strung, like Jun is herself.  Another male scientist was testing out some red liquid…could have been my blood.  It looked as though it was blood.  I didn't have that much time to glance at it before the scientist took me into the lab room and started to make a hand motion.

**_Is he using sign language?_**  Sure enough he was.  Another male scientist was trying to communicate with me through sign language, but I guess he didn't know that I knew what he was saying.  We were sitting in chairs, I was seated across from him and a table was in between us.  I tried to open my mouth to speak again.  This time I was successful, but not by a lot.  "I…know…what…you…are…say--saying." The scientist stared at me wide eyed.  He was amazed.  **_As if I were just born…._**  I'm starting to talk already.  Soon I'll be walking with quickness, and then fighting like I haven't fought in years.  Oh yes; now **_I_** am ready. 

Amazed at me, the scientist began to speak.  "You were just resurrected fifteen minutes ago.  How did you learn to speak so quickly?" I was just as amazed as he was…for a minute.  Then I remembered.  The **_devil gene_**…it must still be inside of me.  That might have been my blood that the scientist in the lab was studying.  

I got up from my seat and started to toddle my way out of the room.  At this rate, I'll be walking like a pro in no time and talking like one too.  The scientist decided to run after me, grabbing my arm to stop me.  Suddenly I felt anger pulsate through my body.  I began to shake violently and my eyes started to glow dark red.  **_The devil gene._**  I was now standing over the scientist while he was trying to get his walkie-talkie to call the other scientists in.  He didn't get to it in time though.  I grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the room.  His head bounced off the wall and his body fell limp onto the floor.  There was blood on the wall and on the floor, surrounding his head.

Calming down, I returned back to my normal state.  I guess the devil gene power me up, cause now I can walk again.  I opened the door and walked out of the room, but I once I got out of the room there were scientists surrounding me at the door with tazers in their hands.  I stopped…I didn't want any more people getting hurt.  "I surrender," I announced.  There were loud gasps.  The gasps came from the male scientists.  The scientists thought it was amazing that I was talking.

"Mr. Mishima, do you understand what I am saying?" asked another one of the scientists.  

"Yes, I do.  I'm not illiterate.  I understand everyone I hear perfectly."

The scientists couldn't move.  They were just so incredibly amazed at me talking.  I guess now they'll want to treat me like royalty.  Just then there was a scream… from the lab.  The scientist ran to the lab, forgetting about me.  I wasn't just going to stand there; I wanted to see what was going on too.  There were men in uniform attacking the facility.  The monitors showed all the facility being attacked by these uniformed men.  The facility wasn't being attacked…it was being destroyed.  I decided that I wanted to test my body out…see if it is still in the shape it has always been.

I punched one of the men in the helmet before he could get to the scientists.  He flew back into his teammates, going unconscious soon after.  Just then I realized; **_those are my father's men…men from the Mishima Zaibatsu._**  Another came launching himself at me, and I attacked him with a swift kick to the face.  These idiots, one by one came launching at me…and I attacked them all.  One happened to have a camera on me…**_Heihachi; I know you're watching._**  I gave him a little notice:

"I will…get everything back!" 

****************         

I now find myself walking in a crowded street, people staring at me with frightened faces.  I wondered why people were so frightened of me, but then I realized…I have just been resurrected, people thought me to be dead.  I look like I was just woken up from the dead, and I was in the news over twenty years ago.  I look around.  Jun's picture is almost everywhere in sight, along with a young boy that has a striking resemblance of me when I was his age.  I was also in the picture, but not sighted as much as Jun's and the boy's.  I stop to look at one of the pictures.  **_Jun Kazama and Jin Kazama mother and son duo.  Jun killed my Toshin ten years ago and Jin killed by grandfather Heihachi Mishima five years ago.  Now reports have found Jin to be alive.  _**

Hmmm, I wonder who this Jin Kazama is…can he be my son? There is a news report running on the screen of a big Japanese business building.  **_Breaking news, Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama have just been announced alive! Kazuya supposedly killed by grandfather in volcano accident proved to be false and Kazuya resurrected that same day.  "Jin will enter the upcoming Tekken Tournament, and will be killed, and as for Kazuya…his resurrection will have been a waste of time," said by Heihachi the eldest Mishima.  "…and for this I will announce the next King of Iron Fists Tournament 4."_**

****

Heihachi! I should have known that he was behind this.  So that would make Jin…my son.  Jun did have a child, and he is my son.  Jin Kazama…  Well, maybe now I can enter this tournament and see Jin for myself.  **_This will be a great opportunity for me to kill Heihachi, and to find out about Jin…._**

***************

____________________________________________

Forfeit the game/Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame/puts your name to shame

Cover up your face/You can't run a race

The pace is too fast/You just won't last 

______________Linkin Park: Points of Authority____

The start of the Tekken tournament and the start of a new era.  Many are new to me.  I see more women now than I had seen twenty years ago.  Heihachi stands above us, just looking down on us as if we were all scum.  To him we are, but to me he is the scum.  I turn to see someone that I knew a long time ago…a silver headed being.  Someone I thought I knew at that moment, but couldn't put my tongue on it.  I think for a minute…the silver haired man used to always get on my nerves while we were children.  But I remember him when we were children, I just can't place the name.  

I'd turned to the front of me to see a man who thought he was Bruce Lee…his attire made me think this.  Of course I couldn't remember his name, and I seen a man with tall blonde hair standing next to a woman with slick blonde hair.  Look like a good couple if you ask me.  Many of the fighters I though I seen before, but one in particular made me think of Jun…a female.  She was a young Chinese, with two pigtails and she had on what looked to me like workout gear.  I had to turn away from her, she reminded me too much of Jun.  

There was a man who looked like a scrap yard, or a mutant one or the other.  One who had dark red hair, which reminded me of a fighter from the second King of the Iron Fists.  Then I turn to the back of me, to see a boy in a hooded sweater.  He had a red glowing eye, and clothes that resembled fire.  This boy looked a little like Jin…but Jin didn't have a glowing eye.  The tournament bell sounded while I was trying to place who this hooded man was.  Guess I'll now have to put my fighting abilities to use, wonder if I still got it?

***************

My first opponent was the blonde guy.  He came at me with a fury of attacks, which were pretty good, but not good enough.  I hit him with a roundhouse kick, which made him fall to the ground with a thud.  Of course, he wasn't out just then…he tried to sweep me off my feet, but I caught him with an uppercut to the chin.  The fight didn't last very long…he was out in an instant.  All I had to do was jab him a few times in the face and he was down on the floor, unable to get up…

"I yield!" he yelled from the floor.  **_The voice sound familiar…. who could he be? _**Then I remember the tall blonde hair from the other tournaments…**_Paul Phoenix._**  Of course Paul didn't realize it was me, but he did realize he was defeated.  It was a shame too…but of course I was too quick for him.  I left before he could look up and see who had defeated him…or so I thought.  I had heard a gasp come from him, and then he screamed," Kazuya Mishima!  But…your dead!"  

I shook my head.  **_Obviously he doesn't watch the news._**  "I am pretty much alive, as you can see." I turned around to face him, to see his face was in shock.  "I was resurrected the day after I was killed by my father…of course you wouldn't know that Paul…although I was your worst rival…"  

Paul shook his head still in shock," But I thought Heihachi seen to it that you were dead…and if you were dead that meant that I didn't have to deal with you anymore."  I laughed a hardy laugh.  " You knew I wasn't going to stay down for so long.  Your fear will be the end of you."  I walked up to his fear driven face and kicked him in it, sending blood lying out.  The impact made him fall to the ground and into unconsciousness….

The next few rounds were hardly as exciting as I thought they would be.  I went up against Ling Xiao.  She wasn't even a tease.  That was a win waiting to happen.  She was so little; she couldn't block any of my punches.  It was just one, two, three.  The next person was a familiar face, but I didn't fight her.  I fought her mother.   Julia Chang was her name…she was another one that was easy to defeat…when are they going to give me a challenge?  

Just after I defeated Julia, I found out that I was the winner of round eight by default.  I knew there was a catch somewhere, but it was set up perfectly.  Heihachi met up with me a few hours later.  He was standing in front of me with that hideous looking gi on.  We were in the arena now which really irked my to see so many people standing there looking at me.

"Where is Jin Kazama?"

"You'll see him in due time."

"I want to see him now."  I could see he was stalling and this was the catch.

"You'll get to see Jin, but first you'll have to defeat me.  Then I will take you to the Hon-Maru."

I knew it.  He wanted me to fight him…and to win.  I attacked first with a right hand.  He ducked and sent a knee flying into my stomach.  I coughed a hacking cough and fell to the floor.  "You see son, this is only a sample of my power."

I got back to my feet and lunged myself at him again…making sure this time I hit him.  That I did, I hit him with a tsunami kick that sent him hurling to the metal concrete.  He got back up quickly to trip me and I fell on my back on the cold metal concrete.  I heard all those people in the crowd cheering, and I hated to be watched while I fought.  But that didn't slow my father down.  He just kept on, and even caught me with the 8 hit Mishima combo.  I was nearly defeated…and not to mention coughing up blood.

Heihachi stood over me and said with a sinister grin," You have no purpose in this world.  The loser you were with died without a purpose, and you and your son will soon join her."

That pissed me off.  I got up to hit him with two uppercuts, followed by another tsunami kick, and then a dragon uppercut, which sent him sprawling into the gate.  I waited for him to get up, which then I hit him with a dragon screw uppercut, which sent him sprawling backward into the cold metal concrete.  The fight was over…

"Now you will take me to see Jin Kazama."

********************

______________ I'm with you 

____________

****

He led me through a deserted place, which smelled a lot like the place I was thrown into when I was seven by the bastard standing in from of me.  He opened the doors to the Hon-Maru, and I saw Jin chained up hanging from the ceiling.  He was unconscious.  I watched him for a second only to see chains whip out at me.  They were so fast that I couldn't fight, but I was now hanging in front of my unconscious son.  

"What is this? What are you doing?" I asked trying to get myself free.

"Do you really think that I would bring you hear without a leash to tie you down?" He asked.

"You are my final piece.  Now with your and Jin's devil gene, I will live longer, maybe even forever."

That's what he led me here for…to get my devil gene.  He may succeed this time though, there is nothing really I can do.  

"You and your son will die, and you will be a happy family with your lovely Jun Kazama!"

I was speechless…he actually won.  I was still struggling to get out…but really it was no use.

"Those chains are made for a person with the devil gene such as yourself, it will make u go unconscious in about 5 minutes.  Say your goodbyes to Jin…if he can hear you."

I'm sorry to say it, but he has finally one…I will see Jun once again, and will have Jin by my side in heaven, but I just hope Heihachi can stand what he is doing to his son and his grandson.  **_Like he cares.  _**

My dear Jun…Jin and I are coming for you.  We will be one…again.


End file.
